The past few years have seen growing trends in both technological convergence and pervasive computing, as ever-shrinking devices have assumed greater roles in the lives of their users. It is now common for a single handheld device to combine such capabilities as telephonic communication, internet browsing, wireless electronic mail, instant messaging, digital photography, video capture and playback, music playback, and video gaming. Furthermore, as such devices have grown to encompass greater functionality, they have dramatically decreased in size. Thus, despite dramatic increases in computing power, many handheld devices are precluded from operating multiple applications simultaneously due to a lack of screen space, among other reasons.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a handheld device which does not suffer from the above-noted problem associated with conventional handheld devices.